Avatar Episode Remakes
by prettyprincess55
Summary: so what if bryke decided to stick to their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the gAang at the crossroads of destiny? Well your gonna find out cuz im remaking the A:TLA episodes starting from crossroads of destiny! i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1: The Crossroads of Destiny

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko goin the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: TCoD

"Aang what's exactly happened to Katara?" Sokka asked as the two boys rode on the giant sky bison. Aang turned his head toward the water tribe warrior.

"I'm not sure the only thing my vision showed me was that she was in trouble" he said.

"You'd think these avatar visions would be more specific from time to time. What's that?" Sokka said as he pointed to the earth moving below them. They flew closer to see Toph riding a rock wave.

"Need a ride?" Sokka called out to her. She didn't reply but fell off the rock wave.

"Ooh" the two boys said together.

"This coup must be swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snuff it out! That is all" Azula said to the Dai Li agents. As they were dismissed Azula walked over to her two comrades. TyLee handed her a cup of tea and they began to talk about her speech and their plan.

"Well there are a few set backs the avatar, and my brother and uncle"

Zuko and Iroh stepped out of the carriage and looked at the front of the palace. Both of them staring in awe. When they walked in and began serving the tea Zuko could sense something was up when the Dai Li agents circled around them. Azula walked in and they fight started. Iroh jumped out of a hole he had made to escape but Zuko did not follow.

"What are you waiting for come on?" Iroh called up to Zuko who was still standing in front of the hole Iroh had made in the wall.

"No I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula" Zuko said before walking back into the palace to fight his sister. Zuko challenged Azula to and Agni Kai but she refused so he attacked. The Dai Li began to protect Azula and eventually bound him down. Zuko was taken to the crystal caves below Ba Sing Se where Katara was also being held. Katara was pacing around the cave when the door opened.

"You've got company" one Dai Li agent said as the other one threw Zuko down into the cave.

"Zuko!" Katara said in shock glaring at him.

Aang, Sokka and Toph had come back from the palace on Appa to see Katara. They walked into the apartment to find it completely empty except fro Momo who ran up and climbed on Aang's shoulder.

"There's no one else here" Toph said to her two friends.

"Katara IS in trouble. I knew it" Aang said.

"Oh no" Sokka said before Toph spoke again.

"Wait there's someone at the door" she said pointing towards the door, which someone knocked on seconds later, "actually I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine" Toph said walking over to the door and opening it. The person behind the door was no one Aang or Sokka expected to see. Iroh.

"Glad to see you're ok" she said smiling at the old man.

"I need your help" Iroh said as Sokka and Aang freaked out.

"You guys know each other?" Aang said pointing at Toph and Iroh.

"I met him in the woods and knocked him down. He gave me tea and some very good advice"

"May I come in?" Iroh asked politely. Toph nodded and the old war general walked into the apartment. He turned to the three children and began to speak.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se"

"She must have Katara" Aang said before Iroh continued on.

"She has my nephew as well"

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko" Aang said to Iroh.

"Whoa there you lost me at Zuko" Sokka interjected.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew but believe when I tell you there is good inside him" Iroh said grabbing Sokka's shoulders gently.

"We have to save Katara and working together is our best chance" Aang said before Sokka could say anything more.

"I've brought someone who might be able to help us" Iroh said as he led the group outside where a tied up Dai Li agent sat on the ground tied up. Toph encased him in rock before Iroh untied his mouth. The Dai Li agent began telling the group of Azula and Long Feng's plans. Sokka pointed his machete at him while he spoke.

"Where are they keeping my sister?"

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se deep beneath the palace" the man said before the group walked away to find Katara and Zuko.

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches" Zuko didn't answer her, "you're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Zuko muttered to her.

"I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me" she said as she sat on the ground and began to cry touching the stone of her mother's necklace. Zuko turned his head toward the crying girl.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely, "that's something we have in common" he said turning his entire body toward her. Katara stopped crying and looked over to him.

Toph touched the ground of the palace for a moment and then stood up.

"Well whaddya know there is an ancient city down there but its deep" she said before taking her earthbending stance and taking away part of the ground.

"We should split up. Aang you go with Iroh to find Katara and the angry jerk. No offense" Sokka said touching Iroh's shoulder lightly.

"None taken" Iroh said shrugging his shoulders.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup" Everyone went off and Aang started bending a tunnel in the ground to find the crystal catacombs while Iroh lit a flame in his hand to light the way.

"So," Aang started trying to make conversation, "Toph says you give pretty good advice and great tea"

"Thank you. The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind" Aang bended away more earth for the tunnel.

"Well I met with this guru who tried to help me master the avatar state and control this great power but to do it I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't"

"Perfection and power are overrated I think you were wise to choose happiness and love" Iroh said and Aang bended more of the tunnel.

"But without the avatar state what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel you cant always see the light at the end of this tunnel but if you just keep moving you will come to a better place" Iroh said as Aang bended away the last of the rocks and they reached the beautiful crystal catacombs. Back at the palace Sokka and Toph spotted general Hao getting attacked by two Dai Li agents. What they didn't know was that the other four generals were being attacked as well. Toph and Sokka reached the throne room and saw two "Kyoshi Warriors" standing near the king. TyLee came up to Sokka and started flirting with him.

"Uh I'm kinda involved with Suki" Sokka said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Who?" TyLee asked before she was attacked by Toph.

"They aren't the real Kyoshi Warriors" Toph said and the king gasped.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Mai said as she took out her daggers and threw them at Toph who blocked them with and earth shield. The fight had begun between Mai and Toph while TyLee tried to pressure point Sokka.

"This fight is over" Azula said hold the earth king with a fire dagger near his neck. Sokka and Toph surrendered and Momo was incased in earth.

"Get them all out of my sight" Azula said before they were all dragged away by the Dai Li.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before" Katara said walking closer to Zuko.

"It doesn't matter"

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face"

"My face I see" Zuko said putting a hand on his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant" Katara said regretfully.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark" Zuko said taking his hand off his scar.

"Maybe you could be free of it"

"What?" Zuko said turning towards Katara.

"I have healing abilities"

"It's a scar it can't be healed" he said. Katara reached into her robe and pulled out a vial.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important I don't know if it would work, but..." she said as she walked over to Zuko. He silently accepts her offer and closes his eyes and Katara puts her hand on his scar. (Now this is the part where Aang and Iroh burst in but this time they don't) Katara and Zuko are only inches apart and Zuko's eyes slowly open. He leans in a bit closer and Katara's eyes flutter shut. They share a sweet and short kiss before one of the wall busts open and Iroh and Aang step out. Katara and Zuko are blushing like mad but are both smiling for one, what had just happened and two, for being found after all this time. Aang runs over to Katara and hugs her and Iroh does the same with Zuko. Aang is glaring at Zuko but Zuko only hugs his uncle back.

"Uncle what's going on?"

"We joined forces to save you" Iroh said smiling at his nephew. Zuko smiled back at him before turning to Aang.

"Thank you for helping my uncle find me" Zuko said to Aang. Aang's jaw dropped and he started to freak out a bit in his mind.

"Uhhhh you're welcome I guess"

"Zuko it's time we talked. Go help your other friends we'll catch up with you" Iroh said and Katara and Aang started to walk off. Katara turned back and looked at Zuko longingly. Before walking off again.

"Zuko are you feeling alright? Don't tell me you've fallen ill again" Iroh said putting a hand on Zuko's forehead. Zuko laughed slightly before answering.

"No uncle I'm fine but I think I know what I must do now"

"And what would that be nephew?"

"I know now that it's my destiny to teach the avatar firebending. I've realized I can never earn back my father's love so I want to help them end the war"

"I'm proud of you nephew but I feel there's something you aren't telling me"

"Ok if I tell you do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course"

"Right before you came in with the avatar I kissed Katara" Iroh smiled widely at this.

"Yes maybe I will have grand nieces and nephews sooner than expected" Iroh said chuckling. Zuko was about to reply when Iroh was encased in crystal by two Dai Li agents and Azula walked into the cave behind them.

"I expected this kind of treachery from uncle but you Zuko, prince Zuko how could you?" Azula said to her brother who was glaring at her.

"Release him immediately"

"Zuko please come and help me" Azula said ignoring his demand, "I need you and of you help me with this plan you will have your honor back"

"No Azula I won't go with you. I still have my honor but you lost yours a long time ago"

"How dare you!" Azula shouted as she shot fire at her brother, "you two take the old man into custody I'll deal with my brother" Azula commanded as the Dai Li agents began to take Iroh away.

"No uncle!"

"It's ok Zuko I'll be fine just remember that I'm so proud of you my son" Iroh said with tears in his eyes as he was carried away. Zuko felt tear prick at his eyes as well but he wouldn't show weakness in front of his sister. Their fight carried on and Zuko had run into the room where Aang and Katara were walking through. Katara heard Zuko run in and began to help him. Azula spotted Aang and began to attack him as well. More Dai Li agents entered the room and fought Zuko and Katara. They fought back to back fighting the agents until they saw Aang go into the Avatar state. As he was about to attack Azula began to form lightning in her hands. She shot it at him and Aang fell as Azula laughed evilly.

"NO!" Zuko and Katara shouted together as they ran over to him. Zuko stood in front of Aang and Katara and took a fighting stance ready to protect them.

"Katara you need to get Aang out of here now I'll come find you in a moment" Zuko said as he shot fire at the Dai Li and Azula. Katara got up and ran with Aang in his arms. Once they were gone Zuko brought up a shield of fire and ran as fast as he could. The Dai Li began to follow but Azula stopped them.

"There is no need the avatar is dead we've won" she said as she watched Zuko run away. As he reached the opening he saw Appa and the others huddled around Aang's body. Zuko walked over and explained what he wanted to do to help them. Sokka hesitated but was shocked as Katara defended him.

"Sokka we should let him help us he's changed I know it" Sokka looked at Katara confused for a moment but sighed and nodded showing that he believed her. Toph had announced that Zuko was telling the truth so they all boarded Appa. Sokka flew Appa while Katara, Toph and Zuko huddled around Aang's body.

"Katara" Zuko said softly, "that water you have use it to heal Aang"

"But Zuko I promised I would take away the scar"

"I think Aang needs it more than I do" he said looking at Aang's lifeless body. Katara tried to smile through her tears and began to heal him using the water from the spirit oasis as the group flew through the air.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

A:TLA Remakes: The Awakening

Aang woke up with a groan and pains going through his body. He sat up slowly and put a hand to his stomach.

"Ugh what happened?" he asked himself as he looked around the room he was in. He gasped at what he saw. There were red tapestries and firenation emblems all over the place. He slowly opened the door and peeked out to see an empty hallway. He was still in pain from the battle so he used his staff as a kind of crutch but he still stumbled along the way. When he reached the end of the hallway a "guard" asked another "guard" a question.

"You hear something?" Pipsqueak asked the Duke who were both dressed as firenation guards. Aang gasped and shot a blast of air at them before running away.

"He's awake!" Pipsqueak shouted as he and the Duke chased after Aang, "Wait! Stop!" he said as Aang continued to run. He found the stairs that led up to the deck and climbed up tripping on the last step he saw a "guard" petting Momo.

"Momo?" Aang asked and the lemur and the two "guards" looked at him. Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder and licked his face while he looked around shocked. Toph felt Aang's vibrations on the deck and turned around.

"Twinkletoes! That's gotta be you!" she said as her, Katara and Zuko ran over to him all dressed in red firenation cloaks. Everyone gathered around him and Aang stared wearily at them.

"Aang you're finally awake" Katara said smiling at him.

"Are you sure because it feels like I'm dreaming"

"But you aren't you're finally awake" Zuko said half smiling at him.

"Aang glad to have you back in the world of the living buddy" Sokka, who was dressed in a full firenation soldier's uniform, said hugging Aang.

"Sokka?" Aang asked wearily as he started to feel dizzy.

"Uh oh someone catch him he's gonna…" Toph said as Aang began to fall. Zuko caught him before he hit the ground and then carried him back to his room to rest. After taking Aang to his room Zuko went back up onto the deck and stared at the ocean before him running his fingers through his long hair. The others had all gone below deck after Aang had passed out so he was alone. Or so he thought. Katara walked up and stood next to him putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you ok you've been kind of distant lately?" she asked him quietly. He turned his head to look her in the eye before replying.

"I've been thinking"

"About?"

"Aang and how he'll react to me joining you guys and then us"

"Us?"

"Yeah I mean about what happened between us in the crystal catacombs we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it"

"Well really all that happened was that we kissed"

"Yeah but it meant something to me. I really like you Katara"

"It did to me too"

"It did?"

"Of course. I like you too Zuko. A lot. But I was wondering if we could keep this relationship a secret for a little while so the others can get to know you a bit better"

"That's fine by me" he said as he leaned in closer and placed a light kiss on her lips. They kissed for a few seconds before they heard people's footsteps coming up the stairs. The couple pulled away and pretended to be interested in the ocean. Toph, Sokka, and Aang walked onto the deck so Zuko and Katara walked over to them.

"Why are we on a firenation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? Why is Zuko here? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asked as Sokka draped a robe around his shoulders before he walked away. Katara held up a hand to silence him.

"You need to take it easy okay you got hurt pretty bad. But I'll answer one question Zuko's here to help he's offered to teach you firebending and he protected us from Azula after you got hit by lightning. Oh and I like your hair by the way"

"I have hair!" Aang said shocked as he felt around on his head only to find hair on it, "how long was I out?"

"A few weeks" Katara said before her father came up on the deck and walked over to them.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Katara's smile faded into a frown as she answered her father.

"We're fine dad" she said not looking at her father. Hakoda extended his hand out to Aang.

"I'm Hakoda Katara and Sokka's father"

"He knows who you are I just called you dad didn't I?" Katara said coldly. The other benders sitting around her all gave her weird looks of confusion.

"I guess you're right" Hakoda said sadly. Aang stared at the floor for a moment before extending his hand to Hakoda and smiling.

"Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda" Aang said shaking the man's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you"

"Great, great now you guys have finally met now would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked coldly. Hakoda frowned and looked at her sadly before replying.

"Of course" he said before walking away.

"Are you okay Sugarqueen?"

"Yeah Katara are you mad at your dad or something?"

"What? Not at all why would you say that?" she asked looking at her friends. Aang shrugged and clutched his side in pain.

"I think it's time for another healing session" Katara said as they all stood up. Zuko walked over and tried to help Aang to his feet. Aang hesitated at first but soon let him after realizing how comfortable his friends were around him. They led Aang upstairs and Katara began to heal his back.

"Tell me where the pain feels most intense"

"A little higher" he said painfully before having a vision of what happened weeks ago. He was in the crystal catacombs going into the avatar state when suddenly an electric shock went through him and he went down. Azula had struck him with lightning. Aang snapped back into reality seconds later.

"I went down. I didn't just get hurt did I? It was worse then that. I was gone but you brought me back"

"I just used the spirit water from the north pole. I don't know what I did exactly" Katara said shrugging her shoulders. Aang turned to her before speaking again.

"You saved me"

"You need to rest"

"Your Princess Azula clever and beautiful disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom capital. In Ba Sing Se she found her brother Zuko who betrayed her. But she faced him and the Avatar and the Avatar fell. And the Earth Kingdom fell. Azula's agents quickly took over the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's great wall and brought them down. The armies of the firenation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se securing our victory. Now the hero has returned home. Your princess Azula!" Loh and Li finished as the crowd went wild for Azula.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Watertribe men. The earth king decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise so he set off alone. Well not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun by firenation ships rather than fight them all we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We went through the serpent's pass a few days ago. We passed a few firenation ships but none have bothered us" Sokka said.

"So what now?" Aang asked looking at Hakoda and Sokka.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan" Hakoda explained.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan" Katara informed her father coldly.

"Yes Sokka's plan" Hakoda said frowning at Katara, "we won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth Kingdom's armies but the solar eclipse will still leave the firenation vulnerable"

"So we're planning a smaller invasion just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke" Sokka said gesturing towards Pipsqueak and The Duke.

"Good to see you again Aang" Pipsqueak said after taking a bite of his food.

"And the best part is the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage" Sokka said before lowering his voice to a whisper, "We have a secret…you"

"Me?" Aang asked extremely confused.

"Yup you, the whole world thinks you're dead isn't that great!" Sokka said standing up and raising his arms up. Aang stood up and walked to the edge of the ship.

"The world thinks I'm dead! How is that good news? That's terrible!" he said turning to everyone else.

"No it's great it means the firenation won't be hunting us anymore and even better they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun" Sokka said walking up to Aang.

"No, no, no, no, no, no you have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said putting his hands on his head in frustration. The sound of a ship was heard nearby and everyone turned around to see another firenation ship coming towards them in the opposite direction.

"I'll handle this. The avatar is back" Aang said angrily opening his staff but clutched his side in pain.

"Aang wait! Remember they don't know we're not firenation" Katara said taking a few steps toward Aang. Aang dropped his head and closed his staff staring at the ground.

"Everyone just stay calm Bato and I will handle this" Hakoda said putting his helmet on. Pipsqueak and the Duke covered Appa with a tarp. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Katara and Zuko hid on the staircase.

"I hate not being able to do anything" Aang mumbled.

"Hopefully you won't need to" Toph said "looking" out onto the deck. The other ship reached them and lowered a bridge so the captain and two soldiers could crossover onto the ship. When they reached the ship Hakoda gave the captain the firenation bow.

"Commander why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation" the captain of the other ship asked Hakoda.

"Actually we're from the eastern fleet we have orders to deliver some cargo"

"Ah eastern fleet well nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of our ships our way"

"I'm sure admiral Chan meant no disrespect sir" Bato said to the captain.

"I mean how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way"

"Next time we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message" Hakoda said before the two men bowed respectively to each other and Hakoda and Bato walked away.

"Sir Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months on Ember Island" one of the soldiers said to the captain.

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right they should've known that. I think this is a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship" the commander said as they walked back to their own ship. Toph had heard every word and jumped up from her hiding place pointing towards the commander and soldiers.

"They know!"Toph shouted before grabbing the metal of he ship and bending it so the ramp they were crossing fell into the ocean. Katara created a giant wave to push the ship away from them and the other ship sent down a ladder for the fallen soldiers and commander.

Azula stood in the palace gardens looking up the sky. She was thinking about what happened in the crystal catacombs.

'What if I didn't hit the avatar in the right place and it didn't kill him?' she thought to herself. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind.

'Wait if I hit him in his spinal column it should've killed him in an instant. But what about the waterbender she can heal can't she? I better take care of this' Azula thought to herself before walking away.

The soldiers from the other ship began sending flaming boulders via catapult at the GAang but they had a catapult of their own.

"Load the Toph!" Toph shouted as Pipsqueak threw a boulder at her. Zuko tried to light it on fire but it wouldn't work so she created rock disks and sent them flying at the catapults. The disks smashed the catapults leaving them broken and useless. Another flaming rock was thrown so Toph used her disks to block the attacks. Aang and Zuko his inside the ship while the battle went on. Aang tried to get out onto the deck but Zuko stopped him making Aang bang his head on his staff in frustration. A harpoon was launched at the ship and pierced its side water filling the hole it created instantly. Katara covered the hole with ice before the ship could sink.

"Im gonna give us some cover!" Katara shouted before creating a whirlpool and making fog rise from it. The fog went everywhere giving them cover from the other ship. Another flaming boulder was launched and hit the deck destroying the rest of the rock disks.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing!" Aang said before running out into the main deck.

"Aang no!" Zuko shouted before running outside and grabbing Aang's staff, "you're still hurt and you have to stay secret. Just let the others handle this" He said placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang snatched his staff back.

"Fine" he said before walking back inside. The fog cover was gone so Zuko ran back inside as to not be seen and Katara doused the flames from the boulders.

"How we doin'?" Toph asked Sokka from the edge of the deck.

"Things couldn't get much worse" Sokka replied before the sea monster from the Serpent's Pass shot out of the water, "the universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy" Toph said as the monster was shot by a fireball. The monster became angry and swam over to attack the other ship by wrapping itself around it.

"Thank you the universe" Sokka said lifting his arms in the air. Later on that day Aang lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Zuko, Katara, Toph and Sokka walked in.

"Hey Aang we're going into town to find some dinner" Toph said as Aang's stomach growled.

"Well I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea" he said. Sokka walked over pulling out a scarf like thing.

"Here tie this around your head it'll cover your arrow"

"I'm not goin out if I can't wear my arrow proudly" Aang said glaring at Sokka. He crawled back into bed and turned so his back was facing them.

"Aang come on be practical" Zuko said from the doorway.

"Why should I listen to you?" Aang said harshly. Zuko sighed and walked out into the hall, Toph following him. Sokka turned away from Aang and gave Katara a hand gesture signaling for her to do something.

"I think I understand why being a secret upsets you so much. You don't want people to think you failed"

"You're right I don't but the problem is I did fail"

"Aang that's not true"

"It is true I was in Ba Sing Se I was there but I lost and now the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good" Aang said standing up and grabbing his staff.

"It's not for good remember there's still a plan the invasion" Katara said standing up as well.

"And I hate the invasion plan too!" Aang shouted ripping the firenation tapestry off the wall, "I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes! I always knew I would have to face the firelord but now I know we need to do it alone"

"Aang…" Katara started to say as she walked over to Aang.

"Katara please just go please" Aang pleaded. Katara began to walk out the door but stopped short when she reached the door.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back" Aang said before Katara closed the door and walked away. Katara walked down the silent hall and realized everyone must be in the town getting food and supplies. She was wrong there was another person on the ship and they were walking down the stairs at the same time Katara was walking up them. Zuko wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into Katara making her stumble backwards down the stairs. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact of the fall but Zuko caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks" Katara whispered.

"My pleasure. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I got bored waiting up on deck so I came down to check on you"

"You didn't go into town with the others?"

"I thought I might be recognized so I decided to stay here. How's Aang?"

"He's really upset about this whole death situation but he'll be ok soon I think" Katara said with doubt in her voice. Zuko gently touched her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry Katara he'll be fine he just needs to realize what must be done to end this war"

"Thanks Zuko" she said as they both leaned in closer. Before their lips crashed Sokka's voice was heard on the deck. They both pulled apart abruptly and blushed fiercely. Toph was seen behind Sokka who walked down the steps with a tray of food in his hands.

"Hey Katara could you give Aang his dinner?" Sokka asked his younger sister. Katara nodded and took the try from him. She knocked on Aang's door before walking in to find the room completely empty dropping the tray of food.

"Oh no"

Aang was flying over the ocean on his glider when the pain in his side came back and he started going lower, almost hitting the water. He tried to stay up but the pain was intensifying. He had to find somewhere to land and fast.

Katara ran up onto the deck where Bato and Hakoda with tears in her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone" Bato said before walking away.

"Katara?"

"He left"

"What?"

"Aang he just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone that this is all his responsibility"

"Maybe that's his way of being brave"

"It's not brave it's selfish and stupid! We could be helping him and I know the world needs him but doesn't he know how much we need him too! How could he just leave us behind!"

"You're talking about me too aren't you?"

"How could you leave us dad? I mean I know we had Gran-gran she loved us but we were just so lost without you" Katara said tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned away from her father and cried into her hands. Hakoda stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Katara" he said sincerely. Katara looked up at him before hugging him tightly around the waist.

"I understand why you left I really do and I know that you had to go. So why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt" she said in between sobs.

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone and every night when I went to sleep I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache" Hakoda said as he held his crying daughter in his arms. The two didn't notice Zuko standing on the stairs observing the father daughter scene. He only wished his father cared about him like Hakoda cared for Katara. But there was no way he was going back to his father now, especially now that he had Katara.

Aang continued to fly over the water but noticed something in the water.

"A blockade" Aang said to himself. He took in a big breath of air before closing his glider and going under the water. He swam under the firenation blockade and came up from the water leaning on his glider and gasping for air. He glanced over and saw a larger block of wood floating so he swam over to lean on it. While he was resting an idea came into his mind. He stood on the piece of wood and used his glider and airbending to basically wind surf. As he surfed on the water a storm started and it got harder and harder for Aang to see. The waves were making him jump up in the air and one wave knocked him off his glider and into the water. He watched as his glider was lost in the waves and seconds later was taken under the water. When he resurfaced he looked at the ocean and realized something.

"I'm not gonna make it. I failed," A lightning bolt struck and Aang saw Roku appear, "Roku?"

"You haven't failed Aang"

"But everyone thinks I'm dead again. They think I've abandoned them and I'm losing this war. I'm letting the whole world down"

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world it is me. I should've seen this war coming and prevented it. You inherited my problems and my mistakes but I believe you are destined to redeem me and save the world"

"I don't know" Aang said looking down towards the water. He then felt a light shine on his head and looked up toward the full moon above him.

"You've already saved the world," Princess Yue said as her spirit appeared in the sky, "and you can save it again but you can't give up" she said as she floated down closer to him.

"You're right. I won't give up" he said as he started to use his waterbending to propel himself through the water and started to surf again. Yue helped him by making the waves larger before becoming the moon once again. After a lot of surfing he finally ended up at Roku's old home at an old volcano. The next morning Aang awoke to Momo licking his face. He looked up and saw Katara, Zuko, Toph and Sokka running towards him. They all enveloped him in a group hug even Zuko, Appa, and Momo joined in. After the hug was over Aang finally spoke.

"I have so much to do"

"I know but you'll have our help" Katara said reassuringly.

"You didn't think you'd get out of training just by coming to the firenation did you?" Toph said smirking at him.

"Hey and now you have a firebending teacher to help you before the invasion" Zuko said from his spot form behind Katara.

"What are we doing about the invasion anyway?"

"We'll join up with my dad and the rest of the invasion force on the day of the eclipse"

"Hey what's…oh it's your glider?" Toph asked picking up the remains of Aang's glider from the water.

"That's ok if someone saw it; it would give away my identity. It's better now that everyone thinks I'm not alive" he said before turning around and using his airbending to shoot himself up to the top of the volcano. He spun his glider around a few times before sticking it into the volcano and jumping back down to his friends. The glider caught fire and now no one would know that the avatar still lived.


	3. Chapter 3: The Headband

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: The Headband

The GAang flew over the islands of the Firenation as a cloud that Aang covered Appa in trying to find somewhere to land.

"I think I see a cave below" Aang shouted as he led Appa downward to land on the island.

"Ssh keep quiet" Sokka said back as Appa touched the ground. Aang made the cloud disappear using airbending which angered the toucan looking birds perched on a rock near them. The teenagers got off of Appa and looked around the island. They all still had their clothes from the stolen ship on so they didn't exactly look like regular Firenation people.

"Great job with the cloud camouflage but next time let's disguise ourselves as the cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut" Sokka said as he surveyed the area. The others came to stand around him.

"Yeah wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in" Toph said sarcastically.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds" Sokka said back pointing at the birds perched above him. One bird jumped down from the rock onto Sokka's head and let out a caw which made everyone laugh except Zuko who gave a half smile. They started to walk towards the cave Aang had seen and Sokka jumped literally ahead of everyone to make sure it was safe but ended up looking like an idiot. They entered a spacious cave that could fit Appa, Momo, the GAang, and like 50 other people comfortably.

"Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave" Sokka said dropping his head down to look at the floor.

"Sokka we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes" Katara said gesturing to her Watertribe garb covered by a dark red fire nation cloak.

"Yeah blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Firenation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave" Aang said being the optimist as always.

"Plus they have real food out there. Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave poppers" Toph said from her seat propped up against some rocks on the ground before she punched the wall and little white creatures flew out and jumped around the floor. Almost immediately Momo jumped over to one of the creatures and ate it but turned his head to see the disgusted looks from the others.

"Looks like you got out voted sport" Sokka said to Momo, "Let's get some new clothes"

"But how are we going to get more clothes we don't have money?" Aang asked.

"Oh I have an Idea" Zuko said from his place next to Katara. The GAang left the cave and traveled to a nearby house by a waterfall where there was a bunch of clothing hanging out to dry.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody" Aang said his monk side showing.

"I call the silk robe" Katara said jumping up and running over to the clothes Zuko, Sokka, and Toph following suit.

"But if it's essential to our survival then I call the suit" Aang said before doing the same as the others. They grabbed clothes quickly but were sure to check and see if they were right for them. Sokka went through countless amounts of shirts before finding a sleeveless rust colored tunic that would fit him. Aang had found his suit and a headband to cover his arrow. Zuko had found a dark red tunic trimmed in gold and a red shirt and pants to go underneath (basically what he wears all throughout book 3). Toph found a tunic and pants but to her dismay she was forced to wear shoes.

"Ta da! Normal kid" Aang said proud of his new look.

"I should probably wear but I won't be able to see as well" Toph said sitting on a rock, "sorry shoes" she said before busting the bottom off the shoes and standing up, "finally a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender." Katara walked over to her friends to show them her clothes.

"How do I look?" she asked. She wore a one shoulder shirt that showed her stomach and matching skirt. Zuko, who stood behind everyone else gave her a small smile of approval along with an unwanted blush from him. Aang scratched the back of his head blushing.

"Uh your mom's necklace"

"Oh, oh yeah I guess it's pretty obviously Watertribe isn't it?" she said as she took off the necklace. The Gang set off to the village for any other necessities. As they walked Zuko and Katara walked side by side.

"Would you like me to hang onto to your necklace for you?" Zuko asked his girlfriend who still clutched the necklace tightly in her hand.

"Um sure thanks Zuko" she said handing him the necklace and flashing him a smile. They walked over to a nearby jewelry stand so Katara could by a new necklace.

"What about that one?" Zuko said pointing to a blood red choker with three gold gems embedded into it.

"It's so pretty I'll take it" she said handing the vendor the money and taking the necklace. She handed it to Zuko and he helped her tie it. Toph also had bought a new gold headband and Sokka had gotten a tie with a Firenation insignia on it for his topknot and Aang carefully stuffed Momo in his shirt.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago so everyone just follow my lead and stay cool or as they say in the Firenation stay flaming"

"Wait before we head out there remember my name here's Lee if anyone knows who I am we're dead" Zuko said and everyone nodded in response before they walked back out into the village. Aang passed a man eating some sort of meat on a stick and greeted him.

"Greetings my good hotman" he said waving at the man.

"Uh hi I guess" the man replied slightly confused. The group walked up to nearby food stand.

"Oh we're going to a meat place?" Aang said.

"Come on Aang everyone here eats meat even the meat" Sokka said gesturing to an animal eating a pile of meat in front of it.

"You guys go ahead I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage" Aang said before his friends bid him goodbye and walked inside the restaurant. Aang greeted random people that passed by until three official looking men walked over to him.

"It's over we've caught you" the man in the middle said. Aang immediately thought their cover had been blown and tried to find an excuse.

"Who me?"

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here. Next time you play hooky you might wanna take of your school uniform." Aang looked down at his new clothes questioningly before getting dragged off to the school. Two people threw him into the classroom and the other students looked at him curiously.

"Oh is this a new mind ready for molding?" the teacher asked one of the guards who nodded in response.

"That's right let the molding begin" Aang said knocking on his head a few times.

"Wait a minute you're not from the Firenation" Aang became extremely scared by this, "clearly you're from the colonies"

"Yeah the colonies of course the Firenation colonies in the Earth Kingdom"

"Your etiquette is terrible in the homeland we bow to our elders like so" the teacher said before putting one open hand atop a closed fist and giving a short bow.

"Sorry ma'am" Aang said before giving the teacher a bow which he apparently did incorrectly because the teacher tapped his hands with her pointer. Aang looked over at a girl sitting in the front row who showed him how to bow correctly. Aang redid the bow correctly and smiled at his teacher.

"And we don't wear head coverings indoors" she said gesturing to his headband that covered his arrow.

"Um I have a scar its really embarrassing"

"Very well what it your name? Or should we just call you manner-less colony slob"

"Just slob is fine" Aang said laughing slightly trying to make a joke but failing, "or uh Kuzon" he said facing the class. Later that day a loud bell sounded and all the classes filed out to go home.

"We made it through the day Momo and it was pretty fun" Aang said opening his tunic to reveal Momo.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey" the girl who showed Aang how to bow said from behind him.

"What monkey?"

"Don't worry I'm not a tattle tale. My name's Onji I like your headband by the way" Onji said smiling at Aang before a taller boy shoved past Aang and walked over to them.

"Onji you don't have to babysit the new kid" the boy said putting his arm around Onji's shoulder.

"Wow," Aang said bowing to the boy, "you must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about"

"That's right now listen friend I know you're from the colonies so I'll say this slowly. Onji. Is. My. Girlfriend. Don't forget it" he said poking Aang in the chest causing Momo to move a little. The boy gave Aang a glare before walking away with Onji under his arm.

"It was nice meeting you" Aang said waving to them.

"I don't believe it he didn't beat you up not even a little" a boy said from behind Aang.

"I guess I'm just lucky"

"We were on our way to play hide and explode you wanna come?"

"I'd love to!" Aang said following the other kids. Later that night Aang came back to the cave.

"Where have you been we've been worried sick" Katara said as Aang came through the opening.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school" Aang said taking off his headband. Everyone looked at Aang like he had just grown Momo's ears out of his butt.

"After what!" Sokka shouted.

"I enrolled into a Firenation school and I'm going back tomorrow"

"Enrolled in what!" Sokka shouted before falling onto the ground passed out.

"Aang are you sure this is a good idea?" Zuko asked from his seat next to Katara. Aang and Sokka had not really accepted Zuko into the group yet so they weren't exactly the best of friends yet.

"Yes I'm sure and I'm really tired so goodnight everyone" Aang said crawling onto Appa and going to sleep. Toph soon put up her earth tent and fell asleep quickly with her feet propped up so she couldn't feel or see anything leaving just Zuko and Katara alone sitting by the dying fire.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered staring at the fire.

"Hm?" he replied sleepily.

"Go for a walk with me?"

"Sure" he said getting up and helping her up as well although she didn't need it. They walked far enough away from the group so they couldn't be heard.

"You don't think anyone suspects us being together do you?" Katara asked looking up at the moon.

"I don't think so but why is it so bad if they know? Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No, no Zuko I'm not it's just you just recently joined the group and Aang and Sokka don't really trust you all that much and I'm not sure how they'll react" she said looking at him apologetically. He gave her an understanding smile and took her hand in his. She smiled back at him before enveloping him in a hug. He was surprised at first but quickly hugged her back, enjoying the moment.

The next day Aang returned to the school. The class began the Firenation oath which he didn't know.

"Firelord…forefathers…firebenders…Firelord…blah…blah…blah…blah" Aang said which caused the class to laugh. When the oath was finished the class sat in their seats and Aang followed slowly after.

"Since it's obviously so hilarious to mock our national oath we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great march to civilization" the teacher said much to the class' dismay, "question one what year did Firelord Sozin battle the Air Nation Army?" the students began to write but Aang raised his hand, "Kuzon?"

"Is that a trick question? The air nomads didn't have a formal military Sozin defeated them by ambush" Aang said and the class looked at him like his head was on fire.

"Well I don't know how you could possibly know more than our national history book unless you were there a hundred years ago"

"I guess I'll just put down my best guess" Aang said sitting back down and writing down an answer. Later that day the class sat in the music room playing a song. Aang was meant to play the Sunghi Horn but was unsure on how to play it. He ended up letting out random notes which made the entire class stop playing.

"Kuzon?" the teacher called causing Aang to stop playing.

"I know I'm a terrible Sunghi Horn-ist"

"No child that hullabaloo going on with your feet is that a nervous disorder?"

"I was just dancing. You do dances here in the homeland right?"

"Not really, no" the boy who invited Aang to play with him answered.

"Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order"

"But what about expressing yourself?"

"I know sometimes we're so moved by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies. If you must you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you" the teacher said before instructing the class to start playing again. Later that day Aang walked outside into the yard and heard the whispers from other students about him.

"Uh hi Kuzon I really liked that crazy dance you were doing" Onji said giving Aang a smile.

"Thanks Onji I could show it to you again if you'd like" he replied before a jet of fire nearly hit him from behind.

"What'd you say colony trash? You're going to show her something" Onji's boyfriend said walking up to Aang.

"Just some dance movements"

"Nobody shows my Onji anything especially movements" the boy said before throwing a punch at Aang. Other kids circled around them as Onji's boyfriend tried to start a fight with Aang who simply dodged all of the attacks. Eventually the boy tripped and fell on the ground just as a teacher walked over.

"Picking fights on your second day? We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment bring your parents to my office after school"

"Parents? But-"

"Don't be late" the teacher said taking the boy back inside. Later that day Aang and his "parents" sat in the man's office for a conference.

"Thank you for coming mister and misses…?"

"Fire, Wang Fire, this is my wife Sapphire" the now bearded Sokka said gesturing to a now "pregnant" Katara.

"Sapphire Fire nice to meet you" Katara said nodding towards the man.

"Mister and Misses Fire your son has been enrolled in this school for two days and is already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil"

"My goodness that doesn't sound like our Kuzon"

"That's what any mother would say ma'am none the less you are forewarned if he acts up one more time I'll have him sent to reform school by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry Mr. Headmaster I'll straighten out this boy. Young man when we get home you're getting the punishment of a lifetime"

"That's what I like to hear" the headmaster said before the "family" got up and walked out of the office. They headed back to the cave where Toph and Zuko waited for the others to come back. Zuko sat against the cave wall across from Toph who lay staring blindly at the cave ceiling. Out of nowhere Momo came and jumped into Zuko's lap to his surprise.

"Oh hello" he said petting Momo's head. This noise caused Toph to sit up and 'look' at Zuko.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you"

"I guess" he replied as he continued to pet his head.

"By the look of it he's not the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you and Sugarqueen have a thing going on?" she said smirking at him. This caused Zuko to shoot up and Momo to run out of his lap.

"How did you know that?" he said knowing he wasn't a good enough liar to fool Toph.

"Your heartbeats go crazy when you're around each other; I can hear you guys whispering to each other when the others are asleep, and I "saw" you guys kiss once when you thought I was asleep"

"Oh well would you mind keeping it a secret for a while?"

"I've kept it this long haven't I?"

"Yeah I guess thanks Toph"

"Don't mention it Sparky"

"Sparky?"

"You were gonna get a nickname sooner or later"

"I suppose" he said as the others reentered the cave still in his parent disguise Sokka scolded Aang once more.

"That settles it no more school for you young man" he said/shouted stroking his fake beard.

"I'm not ready to leave I'm having fun for once just being a normal kid you don't know what it's like Sokka you get to be normal all the time"

"Haha" Toph said from her seat on a nearby rock.

"Listen guys those kids at school are the future of the Firenation if we wanna change this place for the better we need to show them a little taste of freedom"

"What could you possibly do for a depraved country of little fire monsters?" Sokka asked, "No offense Zuko" he said gesturing to the Firebender next to him.

"None taken I guess…" he said raising his good eyebrow at the Watertribe boy.

"I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party" Aang said doing a little dance to go along with his announcement causing the others looked at him strangely.

"Go to your room" Sokka said pointing to the cave wall. The next night the cave was well lit with candles and Toph had created a large stage from the floor.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party" Sokka said setting up more candles, "it seems so silly"

"Don't think of it as a dance party but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork" Aang said doing another little dance. Soon the other Firenation school kids started to arrive still in their uniforms. Toph sensed their arrival and pointed to the entrance.

"They're coming everyone stop bending" she said as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Sorry buddy" Aang said leading Appa down further into the cave so he wouldn't be seen, "you should probably stay down there" Appa let out a groan before going deeper into the cave, "I know you've got fancier feet than anybody and six of them"

The school kids started to play music as Aang jumped to the middle of the room, "Ladies and gentlemen the Flameos!" he said introducing the band, "this ought to get everybody moving" he turned around and saw all his classmates standing there not knowing what to do.

"Now what do we do?" the nice boy Aang was friends with asked.

"This is when you start dancing"

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave" a boy standing on the front said shrinking down into the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah what if somebody finds out?" a nervous boy said looking around the cave.

"Oh boy listen guys dancing isn't something you think about it's a form of self expression that no one can ever take away from you"

"Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzon but we don't do that here"

"Sure you do we have for generations it just so happens that I know several classic Firenation dances. A hundred years ago this was known as the phoenix flight" Aang said demonstrating a dance, "and this was the camelephant strut" he said as the other kids started to cheer.

"Who knew twinkle toes could dance" Toph said taking a sip from her drink. Aang started to get the others to start dancing. Zuko held out a hand to Katara which she took and they walked out to the dance floor. They started to copy some of the kids' movements and soon added their bending styles into the dance they did. Sokka danced with one of the girls from the school and Aang even got Toph up and dancing a bit. Everyone was dancing around and having a good time until some unwanted guests arrived. The headmaster and some guards from the school arrived at the cave entrance. The music and dancing immediately stopped and the school kids became nervous.

"He's the one we want the one with the headband" the headmaster said ushering the guards to go after Aang. The guards turned around a boy with a headband who turned out not to be Aang but the nice boy whose name was never revealed and another guard turned Onji around thinking she was Aang. The guards and headmaster looked around to see that all the students had headbands on. The boy turned around to see Aang and his friends running off into the cave to leave. Aang gave him a final bow before returning to his friends. The GAang boarded Appa and he took off.

"We're safe Sokka you can take off the beard now"

"Oh no, I can't its permanently glued to my skin" he said stroking his beard.

"Good job dancey pants I think you really did inspire those kids you taught them to be free" Toph said from her seat next to Aang.

"Oh I don't know it was just a dance party"

"Well that was some dance party Aang" Katara said giving her friend a smile.

"Flameo sir Flameo" Sokka said clapping his hands. Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka before ripping off the fake beard.

"OW I'LL YOU ZUKO!" Sokka said reaching over to strangle Zuko causing the others to laugh Zuko included.


	4. Chapter 4: The Painted Lady

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: The Painted Lady

AN: I think you guys are gonna like what I did with the plotline. This one's changed a bit more from the original episode than the other episode have been.

Appa swam through a muddy polluted river while Sokka tried to catch whatever fish could survive in the brown nasty river and Aang was swimming in the river playing a game with Momo. Aang airbent himself back onto the saddle and was covered in lake muck.

"Hey guys I think this river's polluted" he said as he airbent the muck off of him and onto his friends. Toph stuck out her tongue and accidently tasted the lake muck.

"Ugh" she said as Aang blew a gust of wind at them taking the muck away and messing up their hair at the same time.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here because normally my fishing skills are off the hook" Sokka said holding up his muck covered fish hook, "get it? Like a fish hook"

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook" Toph said gaining a laugh out of Aang, Katara, and Zuko and a scowl out of Sokka.

"It looks like we need to go somewhere else to get food" Katara said as a long piece of paper rolled out next to her, "Assuming that will fit into to Sokka's master schedule"

"Hm that's doable but only two potty breaks today" Sokka said looking at his mater schedule.

"Seriously man?" Zuko said giving Sokka a questioning look and Sokka sent him a small glare.

"I think we could find some food over there" Aang said gesturing to a town in the distance. The GAang left Appa and Momo on an island close to the town under some moss so no one would notice they were there.

"There now you look like a little hill with horns" Aang said to Appa as he settled the moss over him. The GAang walked to the edge of the island facing the small town.

"I don't feel anything where is this village?" Toph said staring blindly in front of her.

"It's in the middle of the river" Sokka said gesturing towards the tiny river village.

"Sure it is!" said a voice from below the group of travelers, "my name's Doc mind if I ask who you are?" Doc said smiling up at the GAang from his pontoon boat. The GAang gave each other wary looks and Zuko pulled his hood higher up over his head to cover his left eye. They couldn't risk anyone realizing who he was even though he looked quite different with his long shaggy hair.

"Uh we're from the Earth Kingdom colonies" Katara said gesturing to her friends.

"Oh colonials well hop on I'll give you a ride into town" Doc said gesturing for them to come down. The GAang got on the small boat and Doc rowed them toward the village.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Katara asked looking around the river.

"Because we're a fishing town, at least that's how we were before they built that factory" Doc said as they passed a large factory with a Fire Nation symbol painted on the front and heavy black smoke coming out of the top, "the army makes their metal there, moved in a few years ago and have been gunking up our river ever since. And now our little village has been struggling to survive."

The group soon reached the town and docked the boat. They thanked Doc for the ride and started to make their way around the town. All around the town were sickly looking people.

"Look at this place, it's so sad, we have to do something to help" Katara said looking around the depressing town. Zuko came up behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No we can't waste our time here we have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own" Sokka said/yelled from behind his sister. Katara quickly became angry with her brother and ran up to him grabbing his shoulder.

"These people are starving! You're just going to turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"I'm not turning my back I'm just being realistic we can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all when we take down the Firelord" he half shouted. Out of nowhere a pale hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Hey Loudmouth maybe we should be a little quieter when talking about taking out the Firelord" Toph said standing between the fighting siblings.

"Come on Katara be reasonable about this you know our mission has to come first"

"I guess so" she said looking down at the muddy river. Zuko who was still standing behind her put his hand on her shoulder again giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's just get what we need and go" Aang said from the other side of Katara. They walked through the town and up to a stand where a man that looked a lot like Doc just so happened to be working at.

"Hey Doc you work here too?" Sokka said after ringing a little bell on the counter.

"I'm not Doc I'm Shu Doc's my brother" the group of kids looked at him oddly.

"But we just saw you you're even wearing the same clothes the only difference is your hat" Aang said gesturing to the man's head.

"Doc works at the docks that's why we call him Doc and I work in the shop that's why they call me Shu" the eccentric man said smiling at the group of kids in front of him.

"I don't get it"

"Me either" Shu said before disappearing under the counter and popping back up with a box in his hands, "what can I get you?" he said putting the box full of strange looking dead fish things on the counter, "hey I'll give you a special deal if you but three fish I'll throw in a clam for free." Katara, Sokka and Aang peered into the box and Sokka poked one of the clams and muddy water came out of it making Aang and Katara pull away from the box in disgust.

"We'll just take the fish" Sokka said grabbing three fish out of the box, "would you mind telling your brother that we need a ride back to the shore?" he asked as Shu wrapped up the fish and handing it to Katara before he disappeared under the counter again. He popped up wearing a different hat.

"Hey there colonials Shu says you need a lift" Doc or was it Shu said before jumping over the counter and leading the GAang back to the docks. A little boy ran up to Katara and gently grabbed her arm.

"Can you spare some food?" he said looking up at Katara with pleading eyes. Katara unwrapped the fish and handed the little boy one of their fish.

"I wish I could help more" Katara said as the little boy bowed respectfully before running off in the other direction. She watched as the little boy ran to his sickly mother and sat next to her. Later that night the GAang was back with Appa and Momo and Aang was bending the mud out of the river water to make it clean and throwing it over to Katara who put it into a pot that was sitting on a fire Zuko had created.

"Our detour into town has completely thrown off our schedule it's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track" Sokka said looking at his calendar and taking a cup of water from the pot.

"Finagle away oh schedule master" Toph said as the all went over to look at the calendar.

"Well for starters we need to wake up 43 minutes earlier everyday"

"43 minutes?" Zuko said giving Sokka a weird look.

"Look we only have a few weeks to get to the Firelord in time for the invasion and the eclipse which by the way only lasts eight minutes and we just lost a whole day so if we wanna make up the time and stay on schedule we have to wake up early"

"Well I'm not waking up early" Toph said lying on the ground.

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks" Sokka said crossing his arms over his chest. Making his friends yell out in refusal, "I got it how about this from now on we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time" Sokka said feeling like a genius but made the others look at him like he had just grown Momo's ears out of nowhere.

"Hey it may be gross but it's efficient. Either way we have to leave here first thing in the morning" Sokka said rolling up the schedule and walking away. The next morning Katara was with Appa who looked like he was in pain.

"What's wrong with Appa?" Aang said as he and Toph walked over to Katara and the bison.

"I think he's sick"

"WHAT!? Appa's sick? That's awful!" Sokka said shooting up from the saddle.

"Wow Sokka I didn't realize you cared so much" Toph said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Of course I care I might as well just throw our schedule away now!" Sokka yelled pulling the schedule out of his shirt. The others looked at him with disgust, "and I'm concerned because my big furry friend doesn't feel well" Sokka said running up to Appa and stroking his fur.

"He must've gotten sick from being in the polluted water"

"He doesn't look sick, you ok buddy?" Aang asked petting Appa's nose, Appa opened his mouth to reveal a very purple tongue, "his tongue is purple that can't be good, Katara can you heal him?"

"It looks like he needs some medicine, maybe we can find the right herbs in town" Katara said looking at Appa's tongue. The GAang traveled back to the depressing town.

"Is it just me or does this place seem different" Toph said as they walked through the town.

"Yeah are the people happier?" Aang said as a little girl ran by them throwing a ball in the air. They walked over to Shu/Doc's stand, "hey Shu what's going on with everyone today?"

"Something amazing happened last night; food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person, The Painted Lady"

"The painted who now?" Katara asked leaning on the counter.

"The painted lady, she's part of our town's lore they say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend, until now" Shu said putting a figurine of a woman wearing a hat and robe with paint streaks marking her face.

"See we don't need to help these people, they have someone to help them. All we need is medicine to help our sick friend"

"Medicine? Sorry all the medicine we have is given to the factory, that's why there's sp may sick people in our village"

"Looks like we need to stay an extra night so Appa can rest," Katara said turning to face her brother.

"Ugh I guess we have to. You got anymore food to sell?" Sokka said turning back to Shu. Shu dove under the counter and came back up holding to different fish.

"Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?"

"Two headed!" Sokka said reaching over to take the fish. The others eyed the fish oddly, "what you get more for your money this way" Sokka said pushing the fish towards the others making them walk away in disgust. That night a mist was coming from the river and the painted lady was approaching the village. She went into the sick people's ward and started to heal all of them, a blue light emanating from the building. The last person she healed was the little boy Katara had given the fish two the day before. The boy woke up and looked at the painted lady as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you Painted Lady" the little boy said before the Painted Lady disappeared in the mist.

The next morning Doc was cleaning his statue of the painted lady when Sokka and the others came up to his stand.

"Hey Doc is Shu around?"

"Let me check" Doc said walking behind the stand and came back as Shu, "hey there back again are you?"

"We need more food our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better" Toph said shoving Sokka out of the way and putting coins on the counter. Shu too the coins and placed a plate with the odd clam looking things on the counter.

"Well that's too bad maybe if you're lucky the painted lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend"

"Yeah and maybe she'll make us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing-along" Sokka said sarcastically as he picked up the plate.

"Maybe, last night she visited us again and healed most of the sick folks"

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang said gesturing to the happy people running toward a bunch of men putting up a statue of the painted lady in the middle of the town.

"Yup it's all because of the painted lady"

"Can you believe how much an entire visit can be affected by one lady, I mean spirit" Katara said looking happily at the people of the village.

"Well I hope she returns every night otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was" Sokka said almost immediately making Katara mad.

"How can you say that? Look how much better off these people are"

"Yeah now but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory" Sokka said making lame ghost noises and hand gestures imitating an explosion.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way Sokka, it's more like…whoooooo" Aang said making less obnoxious sounding ghost noises. This made Katara even angrier and she walked away fuming with Sokka and Aang still making lame ghost noises. Katara walked up to the edge of the town and looked over at the factory. That night when everyone was sleeping Katara got out of bed and became the painted lady once more. Momo saw her running off and jumped on Zuko to wake him up.

"Ugh what is it Momo?" he said sitting up. He saw the painted lady running off in the distance, "it's her," he said getting up and running toward her. He called out to her and she turned for a second before running even faster. Zuko began to run after her and quickly caught up to her using his jets of fire and kept calling out to her. She was approaching the Firenation factory and he tried to be as fast as she was but it was becoming difficult. Katara looked back at the town and thought she was alone until she turned around and saw Zuko standing there.

"Katara I know it's you" Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest. Katara looked at the floor sheepishly.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"The way you were so affected by the depressed people of the town and how you wanted to help so much and how you had so much faith in the painted lady"

"I wasn't her at first but I just wanted to help the village but since everyone thought that was who I was anyway I guess I just kind of became her anyway" Katara said dropping the veiled hat onto the ground.

"So is Appa even sick?"

"He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him but other than that he's fine. I'm sorry I had to lie to you"

"It's ok Katara you're doing a good thing for these people" Zuko said walking closer to her and wrapping an arm around her, "and if you don't mind I'd like to help you" he said smiling down at her. She looked up at him returning his smile.

"Of course! But you're going to need an alias"

"Don't worry about that I've got one stay here I'll be back soon" he said before running back towards the town. It took a bit of time but he came back decked out in all black with a mask in his hand. Katara looked over at him as he put the blue spirit mask on.

"Zuko you're the blue spirit?!" she asked in shock.

"I was I didn't think I'd have to become him again but I found this mask at one of the villages we docked at and grabbed it"

"So it was you that saved Aang from Zhao?"

"Yeah it was"

"But you were against us back then what happened?"

"I didn't want Zhao to get credit for capturing the Avatar" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm just kind of in shock does Aang know it was you?"

"Yeah he actually said when he found out that he hoped we could be friends one day. He was right" he said smiling under the mask, "so what is our next move Painted Lady?" he asked rhetorically he already knew what she was planning. The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady ran toward the factory.

"So how exactly do you plan on destroying this place?" Zuko asked looking over at Katara and then at the muck flowing out into the river. Katara led him inside and together they started emptying all of the buckets with molten iron hanging from the ceiling and destroying the pipes with their bending. Katara summoned a large wave using her bending and it crashed through the windows. The factory started exploding left and right until there was nothing left but debris and smoke.

Zuko and Katara stood on some of the rocks a few hundred yards away from the factory. Zuko turned towards Katara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Looks like we were successful Painted Lady" he said pushing the mask to the top of his head with his free hand. Katara smiled and snuggled up to him wrapping one of her arms around him so they were half hugging.

"I think we were Blue Spirit" she said before leaning in to give him a light peck on the lips. The couple walked back to the camp after stashing away their costumes and trying to be as quiet as possible. But of course they weren't that lucky. Sokka Toph and Aang were standing there waiting for their return.

"Oh hi guys we were just out on a morning walk" Katara said attempting to make up an excuse.

"Oh really a morning walk!" Sokka half yelled holding up Katara's sleeping bag and emptying out the grass she had filled it with, "I know you're the painted lady and I know that you've been sneaking out at night and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!" Sokka yelled gesturing to Toph who stuck out her now purple tongue and holding up a bag of the purple berries, "Katara what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy we're leaving right now!" Sokka said crossing his arms over his chest. Katara and Zuko started to walk back to the camp to get their things but Zuko was stopped by Sokka.

"And how long did you know about this?"

"Only since last night" he said before walking away.

Back at the destroyed factory a man with a winding scar across his face glared at the small town plotting something evil in his head. Back at the camp Sokka and the others were packing their things when they heard the roaring sound of jet ski looking things riding towards the village.

"What's going on?" Toph said as she joined her friends who were watching the Firenation soldiers go towards the town.

"Firenation soldiers are heading towards the village"

"What did you do!?" Sokka yelled at Katara who sat there looking at the ground.

"I kind of destroyed the factory…"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"It was your idea!"

"I was joking I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises!" he said face palming, "did you even think this through!? The army's going to blame the villagers they're headed there right now to get revenge!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?!"

"Leave! Do Nothing!"

"NO! I will never EVER turn my back on people who need me! I'm going down to the village and I'm going to do whatever I can" she said standing up and walking away.

"I'm going with her I helped her with all of this I need to help the village" Zuko said standing up and following Katara. Sokka watched as they ran off toward the village, after a few seconds of heavy thinking he got up and ran after them.

"Wait! I'm coming too!"

"I thought you didn't want to help" Katara said narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"But you need me and I'll never turn my back on you"

"Oh Sokka you really do have a heart" she said hugging her brother as Toph and Aang walked over to them.

"He really does have a heart doesn't he?" Aang said wiping his tears and turning to Toph who in turn shoved him over for being a pansy. The GAang looked over at the town where the soldiers had just arrived.

"I thought we could live together as neighbors in peace but I guess I was wrong. You steal our food and our medicine and now you've destroyed our factory" the head soldier guy said as the villagers sat and listened.

"We didn't do any of that!" Doc said popping up from the crowd.

"Yeah the painted lady brought us the food and she's the one who healed our sick not your medicine" Shu said popping up from the crowd.

"Oh, right the mysterious painted lady did it" the general said holding up a small figurine of the river spirit, "and I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers too" he said throwing the statue at one of the pot making it shatter and spill its contents, "this is a town of thieves and liars" he yelled before shooting fire at one of the buildings, "where's your painted lady now? We're going to cure the world of your retched village" he said as his soldiers began tearing down structures and destroying the village. They started to light flaming rocks but a gust of wind kept blowing it out.

"Where's that wind coming from?" one of the female soldiers asked her partner.

"I don't know but something strange is going on" he said as steam started coming from the river toward the village.

"It's the painted lady. She's coming" the little boy said in a kind of ominous voice.

"There is no painted lady" the general said. Little did they know that the noises they heard was Toph slamming a rock into the ground, Appa noises and Sokka was blowing into a flute.

"What's that sound?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Maybe it is her" another soldier said. In the distance you could barely see the figure of the painted lady and suddenly she started towards the village. She walked onto the deck of the village and the soldiers just stood there dumbfounded.

"Do something!" the general commanded pushing the soldiers towards the painted lady. They approached her swords in hand but a gust of wind that came from under them via Aang freaked them out and they ran the hell away.

"Stand Your Ground!" the general commanded as she approached them. She threw their jet ski things into the air using her water bending and threw them against the mountain. The soldiers got on the remaining jet skis and fled, "I'll take care of you myself!" the general shouted at Katara as he took a fighting stance. He blasted fire at her and Aang set a gust of wind up that shot Katara up into the air and sent another gust toward the general knocking him into the river. The painted lady came up from behind him, "Leave this village and never come back!" she said to the general who started swimming in the other direction to one of the soldiers on a jet ski. Sokka paddled one of the pontoons back to the village with Toph and Zuko on board. The villagers stood on the decks cheering as Katara returned to the village.

"I knew you would come" the little boy said smiling at Katara.

"Thank you Painted Lady you're the best!" the villagers called out.

Me and my brothers owe you a lot" Doc said coming up to Katara, "hey wait a minute I know you, you're not the painted lady you're that colonial girl!"

"Yeah you're that lady that gave me a fish"

"You've been tricking us you're a waterbender!" the villager started yelling at her and calling her a liar.

"Ok so she is a waterbender but she was just trying to help you!" Zuko said standing in front of Katara to protect her, "because of her that factory won't be polluting your river and the army is gone! You should be down on your knees thanking her!"

"It's okay" Katara said taking off her hat and walking up to the villagers, "I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't and I shouldn't have tricked you but I felt like I had to do something it doesn't matter if the painted lady is real or not because your problems are real and this river is real and you can't wait around for someone to solve your problems you have to fix them yourselves"

"She's right but what should we do?" Doc asked.

"Maybe we can clean the river" Toph said form the crowd disguising her voice.

"Yeah, we can clean the river" Doc said and the villagers cheered in agreement.

"Thank you, you know you aren't so bad for a waterbender"

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret would you?" Sokka asked.

"No problem keeping my mouth shut is one of my person specialties. My brother Shu on the other hand, he's a blabber mouth" Doc said making Sokka slap hi hand on his forehead.

"So Doc will you help us clean?"

"No ma'am I'm going to get my brother Bushi he loves cleaning" Doc said before taking off his hat, "Ok I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done"

"Ah Ha I knew you were the same guy. The shop owner and the boat guy" Aang said walking up to Bushi.

"Oh you must be talking about my brothers Doc and Shu"

"No I just saw you. You switched hats and called yourself a different name."

"Oh you know who does that my brother Doc he's crazy" Bushi said laughing. The others stared at him dumbfounded. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the river and soon enough it was blue again. That night Katara walked to the edge of the island and stared at the water. Suddenly a figure appeared floating from the water. Katara looked up to see the actual Painted Lady standing before her.

"Thank you" The Painted Lady said to Katara before dissapearing.


	5. Chapter 5: Sokka's Master

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: Sokka's Master

The GAang was laying on a Firenation rooftop together watching a meteor shower fly through the night sky.

"Wow this is amazing thing to watch" Katara said as she gazed at the meteors that streaked the sky.

"Kinda makes you realize how insignificant we are"

"Eh you've seen nothing once you've not seen it a thousand times" Toph said while blindly staring at the night sky. The meteors continued to fall and out of nowhere one of the meteors seemed to be coming toward them.

"You've never not seen anything like this before!" Sokka said as he stood up and the meteor got closer and closer. The meteor just missed Appa's head as it flew past the GAang and crashed into the ground not too far away from them causing a fire to light the night sky. Everyone climbed on Appa's back and flew him over to where the meteor had landed.

"The fire's going to destroy that town!" Katara yelled as Appa made his descent near the burning meteor.

"Not if we can stop it!" Aang said as he, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko jumped off of Appa. Katara remained on Appa and moved onto his head to control the reins.

"There's a creek over there I'll go bend the water to put out the fire!" she yelled down to her friends

before flying off.

"Toph let's make a trench so the fire wont spread any further! Zuko do you think you can control the

flames with your bending?" Aang asked looking over at the Firebender while Toph started making the

trench. Zuko nodded in response and started to control the flames on the other side of the meteor. Sokka looked at the machete in his hands not really knowing how to help.

"What am I supposed to do!?" he yelled over as Momo flew around above them.

"Keep an eye on Momo!" he said as the lemur flew over and sat on Sokka's head.

"So what I'm just a lemur sitter?" he asked although he knew no one but Momo was listening to him, "there, there it's alright" he said sarcastically while patting Momo on the head. As Toph and Aang tried to move the meteor fire flew and landed on the ground. Sokka tried to snuff out the flames using his machete but Momo and Zuko were much faster in putting out the flames. Not a minute later Katara appeared on Appa carrying a giant glob of water behind her. She bent the water over the fire extinguishing it and causing a lot of smoke to rise into the air. Toph was busy using slabs of rock to stamp out the flames; Zuko was putting out fly away flames using his bending and Sokka sat idly by watching everyone else with Momo beside him. Katara sent over some water to Aang and he told Sokka to stand clear.

"Stand clear. Got it." He said in a monotone voice as he walked away from his spot on the grass. Sadly Sokka wasn't fast enough and was engulfed by the wave of water Aang sent over rather quickly using his airbending. The fire was finally out and Sokka stood amongst the residue looking rather sad.

Back in the Fire Nation Prison Iroh sat in his cell looking rather distraught as one of the guards brought him a bowl of rice. He glared down at the retired general before dropping the bowl on the floor and kicking it into the cell making it spill over in the process. Iroh crawled over and gobbled down the rice like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Look at you, you're just a fat old man, you do nothing, you say nothing, you just sit there, eat and roll around in your own filth like a pig. You're a disgrace" the guard said before spitting into the prison cell. The guard walked away soon after and when Iroh heard the door shut a smirk appeared on his face as he sat upright and ate his food normally.

It was the day after the fire and Gaang had traveled into the village they had saved the night before.

"These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night" Aang said as he sat down with his tray of food with Katara, Zuko, and Toph.

"Yeah the worst part about being in disguise is not getting the hero credit anymore, I miss the love" Toph said propping up her chin in her hand.

"Boohoo poor heroes" Sokka said sarcastically from his seat perched on the edge of the building.

"What's your problem you haven't even toughed your smoked sea slug?" Katara asked gesturing to Sokka's untouched tray of food.

"It's just you guys can do all this amazing bending stuff like putting out forest fires, and flying around, and making other stuff fly around. I can't fly around okay? I can't do anything…" he said as he slumped his shoulders forward.

"That's not true no one can read a map like you"

"I can't read at all" Toph said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic jokes? I mean look at Katara's hair right? What's up with that?" Aang said picking up a section of Katara's hair. Katara grabbed her hair back with a slightly panicked look on her face.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing's wrong with your hair Katara" Zuko said from his seat next to her. He placed his hand on her knee rubbing it affectionately.

"Katara I was just trying to-" Aang said trying to apologize but was cut off by Sokka.

"Look I appreciate the effort but the fact is that each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm…not. I'm the guy in the group who's regular…" he said as Katara walked over and sat next to her big brother.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down but I hope you know that none of us see you that way…I know something that's gonna make you feel better!" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You do?" he said looking up at her

**a few minutes later**

"Shopping!" Sokka said excitedly clapping his hands as the Gaang stood at the entrance of a weapons shop. Sokka ran over to the displays, "maybe something to reinvigorate my battling skills…hey how about these?" he said holding up a pain of nunchucks, whirling them around a bit (with accompanying noises) until the whacking him in the head and he fell over knocking over some spears.

On the other end of the shop Katara was looking at some gloves with Zuko close behind her when Aang called out to them.

"What do you think?" Aang said as he walked over wearing some rather large and ridiculous armor (if you could even call it that), "pretty slick huh?"

Zuko and Katara looked at Aang, then at each other with looks of confusion on their faces then back at Aang before walking toward him. They covered their eyes because of the intense light coming off one of the horns on Aang's helmet. "All I need to complete the outfit is a wind-sword" Aang said causing the couple to look at each other confused once more.

"What in Agni's name is a wind-sword?" Zuko asked giving Aang's 'ensemble' a once over.

"It's where I get a sword handle and use my air bending to push a blade through the handle" he said as he swung around the sword-less sword hilt making whooshing noises.

"Yeah…nice" Katara said sarcastically both her and Zuko clearly not amused by Aang's "wind-sword." All the waving of the sword handle combined with the weight of the oversized armor made Aang fall backwards onto the floor, "on second thought I'll just stick with what I got" Aang said from his position on the ground. Meanwhile Sokka was trying out different weapons but wasn't having much success until he saw a long sheathed sword mounted on a nearby wall. Sokka looked in awe at the sword for a few seconds before walking over to the wall where the sword was hanging.

"Now that's what Sokka's talking about" he said as he felt the dragon sheath that covered the sword.

"You have a good eye that's an original from Piandao the best sword master and sword maker in Firenation history. He lives in the big castle up the road from here" the shopkeeper said as he walked over to the group of teenagers who had gathered around Sokka and the sword.

"I've been told of Piandao he's a very talented man" Zuko said looking over at the shopkeeper.

"That he is my boy. Say have I seen you before?" the man said looking at Zuko trying to figure out where he knew him from.

"Um no I don't think so you must be mistaken" he said calmly although in his mind he was panicking. The shopkeeper gave Zuko another strange look before walking to another part of the store. Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and Katara placed a hand on his forearm.

"That was a close one…but on another note that's exactly what you need Sokka!" Aang said excitedly.

"The sword?"

"Not the sword a master. We've all had master's to help us get better. You should see if you can train with Master Piandao"

"That's a great idea! I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku, Everyone needs a teacher"

"I learned from badger-moles. They don't talk but they're still good teachers"

"I would've never mastered firebending if it hadn't been for my uncle" Zuko said looking at the ground, he missed his uncle terribly and knew it was basically his fault he had been imprisoned. He looked back up when he felt Katara give his hand a gentle squeeze. He gave her a small smile before looking back at Sokka, "the others are right Sokka you should go for it"

"It would be nice to be a master sword fighter. Alright I'll talk to him."

The next day Sokka walked up to Piandao's house/castle and knocked on the door knockers a few times and waited patiently. When no one answered he grabbed both knockers and banged them against the door repeatedly. Out of nowhere a man opened the door startling Sokka.

"Can I help you?" the man asked looking down at Sokka.

"I've come to train with the master" Sokka said after he regained his composure.

"You should know that the master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?" the man said holding out his hand. Sokka's eyes got wide as he had known he had next to nothing to give the man.

"Well…uh…?" Sokka said checking his pockets nervously.

"Right well then let's get this over with" the man said leading Sokka into Piandao's estate. Sokka was led into a large room where Piandao sat in front of a low table practicing calligraphy.

"Um Master Piandao my name is Sokka and I have come to be trained in the ways of the sword"

"Sokka? That's an unusual name"

"Oh uh really where I come from, the Firenation colonies, it's a pretty common name, for Firenation colonials" Sokka said nervously.

"Let me guess you've come hundreds of miles from your little village and you're the best swordsman in your town and you think you deserve to learn from the master"

"Well actually I've been all over the world"

"Yup here it goes…"

"And I know one thing for sure" Sokka said as he kneeled on the ground, "I have a lot to learn"

"You aren't doing a very good job of selling yourself"

"I know…when I came here your butler told me that I would have to prove my worth but the truth is I don't know if I'm worthy"

"Hm? I see" Piandao said picking up a sword that was resting on the table as he turned around to face Sokka, "well then let's find out together how worthy you are" he said as he walked towards the Watertribe teenager, "I will train you" Sokka looked up at his new master and smiled brightly. Sokka and Piandao trained together and Sokka began to learn the ways of the sword soon after his acceptance. (A.N: this things already getting pretty long so I'm only going to go into details with Sokka's lessons when I've changed something from the original storyline)

Back at the Gaang's temporary campsite Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Toph were lying on the ground in a circle bored out of their minds. 

"So what do you guys wanna do today?"

"I'm all tapped out I've already picked my toes…twice" Toph said staring blindly at the sky.

"Twice?" Zuko asked looking at the blind girl.

"The first times for cleaning the second time is just for the sweet picking sensation"

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule I don't know what we should be doing"

"Plus its soooo hot today" Toph said picking her nose.

"How hot is it?" Aang asked in an attempt to be funny (it didn't work to well).

"Uh I don't know real hot" Toph replied not really picking up on the joke.

"I-it's so hot that…that Momo is shedding like Appa! Huh, huh?" Katara said petting Momo making hairs fly off his head in an attempt to make a joke (that didn't work too well either).

"I guess the jokes don't run in the family" Aang said shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Oh everyone's a critic"

While training Sokka learned many things like calligraphy, landscape painting, rock gardening, and about Fat's sword fighting skills. He was improving but not everyone was so lucky. Back at camp Katara and Aang were looking at the map while Zuko and Toph lay on the ground.

"So where are we going next?" Katara asked as she looked closely at the map, "we're starting from here" she said pointing to a place on the map.

"No we're starting from here on this island" Aang said pointing to a different spot on the map.

"This is hopeless you noodle brains don't know what you're doing…I miss Sokka" Toph said from her lying position a few feet away.

"Oh I got one! If you miss him so much why don't you marry him" Katara said in another attempt to make a Sokka-like joke which once again failed miserably. Zuko sat up and eyed his girlfriend strangely.

"What? Was it that bad?" she said looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry to hurt your feelings Katara but yes, yes it was" he replied placing a hand on her shoulder. The camp fell silent as a lone fly flew in front of Aang's face and to get it to go away he blew a fierce gust of wind at the poor fly sending it who knows where.

Sokka and Piandao sat on the ground of the courtyard facing each other. Sokka's first day of training had gone well and he had improved and for that his master was rewarding him.

"It is time you used a real sword"

"Are you giving me one of yours?" Sokka asked excitedly

"No, tomorrow you will make your own sword" his words made Sokka look up at his master surprised then excited. The next the two stood in Piandao's sword room and were deciding what to make Sokka's sword out of.

"Choosing the right metal is the first step in creating the perfect sword, you must trust your steel with your life. Choose carefully." Sokka looked down at the different metals in front of him but didn't really see one that interested him, then a thought dawned on him.

"Master would it be possible for me to leave and return with a special material for my sword?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Piandao said giving him a small smile. Back at the camp the other member of the Gaang were taking a nap. Aang was still sitting up with his knees pulled to his chest, Toph was laying on the ground with her arms behind her head, Zuko and Katara were laying next to each other their hands intertwined. Because Toph had not propped her feet up she felt someone coming towards them and suddenly jolted awake.

"Sokka's coming!" she yelled waking the others in the process. Noticing they were holding hands Zuko and Katara quickly let go of each other's hand. They couldn't risk anyone besides Toph seeing them as a couple right now.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Sokka asked as he walked up to the campsite. He was almost immediately attacked with hugs from everyone except Zuko who stood a few steps away but greeted Sokka happily.

"We missed you so much!" Katara said letting go of her brother.

"Say something funny"

"Funny how?" he said slightly confused. This made Katara and Aang burst out laughing while Zuko stood there shaking his head.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asked Toph.

"I don't know" she said turning around and scratching the back of her neck, "they missed you or something" she replied a blush staining on her cheeks and a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thanks that warms my heart. Anyway I need some help." The Gaang traveled over to the site where the meteor had crashed. Looking down into the chasm they saw the chunk of space earth just sitting in the ground. Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Aang carried the meteor up to higher ground with Toph pushing the earth up behind them making it easier to move. They brought the meteor all the way to Piandao's house/castle and Sokka knocked on the door the same way he had upon arriving the first time. This time it was Piandao who answered the door.

"Who are these people Sokka?"

"These are my friends just other good Firenation folks" Sokka said gesturing to his friends and sister, "do you think we could make a sword out of a meteorite?"

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world." Sokka began breaking down the rock and melting it down to make his sword. The others looked on from the outside of the room. Piandao cooled down the molten metal and the sword had been completed.

"Sokka when you first came to me you were so unsure you even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion-turtle but twice as big and as we trained it wasn't your skill that impressed no, it certainly wasn't your skills…you showed something beyond that… creativity, versatility, intelligence, these are the traits that define a great swordsman and these are the traits that define you." He said as he presented Sokka with his sword, "you told me that you didn't know if you were worthy but I believe you are more worthy than any man I've ever trained"

"I'm sorry Master, you're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am I'm not from the Firenation I'm from the southern Watertribe" this confession made his friends eyes widen behind him, "I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry" he said giving the sword back.

"I'm sorry too" Piandao said before unsheathing his sword and swinging it at Sokka. And so the fight began…

**MEANWHILE IN THE FIRENATION PRISON WITH IROH**

"You used to be the pride of the Firenation, our top general, the Dragon of the West, but now look at you. Look what you've become" the guard said dropping the tray on the floor spilling its contents. Iroh reached out and grabbed the apple from the tray. When the guard left Iroh stood up (ok so we all now Iroh has been working out hardcore while he's been in prison) and undid the tie on his robe letting a blanket fall to the ground revealing his newly acquired fit physique, he ate the apple and continued working out.

**OKAY NOW BACK TO SOKKA**

The fight had been going on for quite a while and Sokka thought he had lost until Piandao re-sheathed his sword.

"You know I think I'm a little too old to be fighting the avatar" Piandao said making the Gaang's eyes grow wide.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I've been around a while I pick things up. I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Watertribe you might wanna think of a better Firenation cover name. Try Lee there's a million Lees"

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Watertribe"

"The way of the sword doesn't belong to any one nation knowledge of the arts belongs to us all. Sokka you must continue your training on your own. If you follow this path I know that one day you will become a greater master than I am"

As the Gaang made their leave they heard Fat calling out to them.

"The master wanted you to have this to remember him by" Fat said handing Sokka small bag before bowing and leaving. Sokka opened the bag to reveal a Pai Sho tile.

"The White Lotus huh?"

"What does it mean?" Aang asked. Zuko looked at the tile and hoped it meant what he thought it meant.

"I have no idea oh that reminds me Toph I saved a piece of the space rock since I thought you probably have never bent space earth before" Sokka said holding out the rock for his young friend.

"Sweet!" Toph said bending the rocking into various shapes.

"You know I don't think there's such a thing as space earth you know because it's from space it's not really earth"

"Oh you ruin everything"

"I can't believe I missed you"


	6. Chapter 6: The Avatar and The Firelord

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**So before I say anything about the story I wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you guys who have favorited/reviewed/followed this story you don't realize how happy it makes me to see that you guys like this so for that I thank you I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to! :) 3 **

**Okay so I've decided not to remake "The Beach" and most of "The Avatar and the Firelord" I am gonna rewrite the very end of "The Avatar and the Firelord" at the end of this author's note. I felt that because Zuko's now part of the Gaang rewriting "The Beach" would've been kinda pointless and with "The Avatar and the Firelord" I wouldn't have changed anything except the Gaang's conversation at the end. So here's the kinda short remake of "The Avatar and the Firelord" **

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: The Avatar and The Firelord

(Ok so I'm starting at pretty much the very end where Aang is telling the rest of the group what happened with Roku)

"So you mean after all that Sozin and Roku went through together, after Roku showed him mercy Sozin betrayed him like that?" Katara said while the group stood around Aang who had just finished telling them what Roku had shown them.

"It's like these people are born bad. Oh no offense Sparky" Toph said "looking in the direction of the Firebender.

"It's ok I guess"

"No that's wrong. I don't think that's the point of what Roku showed me at all"

"Then what was the point?"

"Roku was just as much Firenation as Sozin right? If anything their story proves that everyone is capable of great good or great evil. Everyone. Even the Firelord and the Firenation have to be treated like they're worth giving a chance. Just like how we gave Zuko a chance" he said looking at his new friend with a smile, "I also think it was about friendships"

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph said looking at the ground kind of sadly. Aang walked over and grabbed his blind friends hand in his.

"I don't see why not" Aang said as Zuko took both Toph and Katara's hands in his.

"Well scientifically speaking there's no way to prove that-" Sokka said with his hand under his chin trying to sound smart

"Oh Sokka just hold hands!" Katara said to her brother slightly irritated holding out her hand for her brother. Sokka took his sister's hand in his and the Gaang stood there looking at the water in front of them with smiles on their faces.

**THE END**

**A.N: See I told you it'd be short but the next one will be the entire episode. Next rewrite: "The Runaway"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Runaway

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I'm not dead you guys! I'm really sorry for not updating in like a year but I've been really busy with school and everything and I haven't had ANY time and I'm extremely sorry for that. BUT I'm going to finish this story if it kills me and I won't take 10 months to update I promise! :)))**

Summary: What would've happened if Mike and Bryan had stayed with their original idea of having Zutara happen and having Zuko join the GAang during the crossroads of destiny?

Disclaimer: A:TLA belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon

A:TLA Remakes: The Runaway

Toph is running through a Firenation village gasping for breath but as soon as she reaches the town square a net flies out and snatches her up. She hits the ground hard as she's surrounded by soldiers and the last person she thought would betray her.

"How could you do this to me!? You betrayed me!" she yelled from the floor struggling to break free of her confines. She blindly looks up to "see" Katara standing in front of her with a glare on her face.

"You brought this on yourself. I had no choice" Katara said turning away from her blind friend. Toph was then dragged away by soldiers to be locked up.

**3 DAYS EARLIER…**

The GAang was camping out on a mountain side on the outskirts of a Firenation village. Near a river on the mountains Katara summoned her water snakes and glared forward at Toph who returned the stare. The girls seemed to be engaged in a fight or were about to be. Aang then popped up from his spot on the ground a few yards away from the girls tying his headband over his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready for some training" Aang said enthusiastically. He turned around sensing where the girls were using his earthbending instead of his eyes. Toph and Katara began shooting rocks and water at Aang but he dodged every blow.

"Good job Twinkletoes. Visualize, the attack" Toph said shooting a fairly large rock in the avatar's direction. Aang dodged the rock by burrowing into the ground but Katara didn't have that ability and the rock hit her straight in the stomach and knocking her to the ground.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Toph" Katara said as she got up off the ground.

What's the matter can't handle some dirt Madam Fussy Britches" Toph said condescendingly. This remark angered Katara and she brought up a wave of water soaking Toph.

"Oh sorry did I splash you Mud Slug?" the two girls then ran at each other the fight starting.

"Are we taking a break?" Aang asked lifting his blindfold. Sokka, who had been hiding behind some rocks popped up and ran towards Aang.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sokka screamed as her ran towards Aang who brought up a rock wall to stop his naïve friend.

"Sokka sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud"

"He's right you know" Zuko said walking over and helping Sokka off the ground. The three boys then looked over to see Toph and Katara fighting with each other in the mud a few yards away.

"Hungry for a mud pie" Toph said before throwing mud in Katara's face.

"I'll give you a mud pie", Katara yelled throwing mud in Toph's face, who in turn threw Katara in the air using her bending sending her crashing into the mountainside.

"Uh guys I thought you were supposed to be training me" Aang said making the girls stop.

"Very well pupil I believe we've had enough training for today" Katara said calmly before walking away.

"While Katara cleans up let's go have some fun" Toph said shaking the mud off of herself and walking over to the guys.

"Yeah!" Aang and Sokka said enthusiastically.

"I think I'll hang back here and help Katara with dinner" Zuko said earning a nod from Sokka and Aang and a knowing smirk from Toph. The three of them left and soon reached the nearby village where messenger hawks were flying around above them.

"Look at all those messenger hawks. I've been thinking about getting one for myself that way I wouldn't have to talk to anyone I could just send them messages" Sokka said as he admired the birds.

"I gotta say I like the idea of not talking to you" Toph said earning a glare from Sokka.

"So guys what are we gonna get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked making Toph stop walking.

"We can get more money. Right there" she said gesturing to a group of villagers huddled around a man playing some sort of game, "this is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last second, but I can feel it with my earthbending."

"You there" the dealer said to Toph noticing her blind eyes, "wanna play a friendly game?"

"How could I possibly play I'm blind" she said feigning innocence and waving a hand in front of her face.

You don't have to see to be lucky" he said as Toph sat in front of the low table where the game was set up feeling around blindly and setting her silver piece on the table. The dealer then started moving the shells around switching the rock twice before stopping them. Toph used her earthbending to sense where the rock was and pointed to the shell on the par right earning two more silver pieces.

"Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at this. Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" the dealer asked holding up more coins.

"More interesting? How?" Toph asked her innocent façade still intact.

"Well let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it and that's more interesting" he said his voice sly. Toph snatched Sokka's sword out of his hand and held it up but she wasn't giving it up that easily.

"I'll do it for forty silver pieces"

"Forty silver pieces it is" he said putting more coins in the bag and starting the game but this time moving the shells around extremely quick confusing Aang and Sokka. Just as he was about to put the rock into his sleeve Toph bent the rock back under the shell. The shells stopped moving and Toph pointed to the middle one.

"Sorry little lady but…" he said picking up the shell and to his surprise he found a rock beneath it.

"I won!" Toph shouted excitedly before grabbing the sword and the money and running off with Aang and Sokka in tow. The three teens went back to camp carrying food and laughing at their recent victory. They walked over to Katara and Zuko who were sitting next to each other while Katara cooked dinner. They looked over at their happy friends as they dropped their newly acquired items in front of Katara.

"Where did you guys get the money for this stuff?" Zuko asked eyeing his friends strangely.

"Toph got us money" Aang said taking a bite out of an apple, "she scammed one of those guys in the town that moves those shells around all sneaky like"

"She used earthbending to win the game!" Sokka said sitting down in between Aang and Toph, "classic!"

"Oh…so she cheated" Katara said obviously not amused.

"Hey I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater" Toph said, a smirk adorning her face, "what's wrong with that?"

"I'm just saying it's not something we should make a habit of doing"

"Why because it is fun and you hate fun?"

"I don't hate fun!" she said before putting Momo on top of her head, "see? Fun!" this obviously amused no one.

"Katara I'll personally make you an Avatar promise of not making this a habit" Aang said bowing respectfully. Well his promise turned out to be as fake as Sokka's beard because they kept scamming and tricking people out of their money.

"Guys I think these scams have gone far enough. If you keep doing them something bad is gonna happen" Katara said to her friends back at camp.

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?" Toph said throwing a coin at Katara.

"Oh I'm sorry you think I should be more like you?" Katara said getting angry rather quickly and throwing the coin on the ground which Sokka gladly snatched up, "like some wild child?"

"Yeah maybe then you'd see how great we have it. I mean look at us we're travelling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents telling is what to do"

"Ah I see you're acting like this because of your parents"

Whatever"

"They were controlling over you so you ran away and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them but you don't. You just feel guilty"

I do hate them"

"I don't think so. I think you miss them, but you just don't wanna deal with that so instead you act like this crazy person"

"Look I ran away to help Aang" Toph said standing up and glaring at Katara.

"You know what it doesn't matter these scams put us all at risk and we don't need that we've already got some third eyed freak after us" (A.N: the bounty hunter is still after them and still attacked them like in The Beach episode)

"Speaking of that third eyed freak," Sokka said finally coming into the conversation, "I think I've got a name for him. What do you think of… Sparky Sparky Boom Man?" he asked waving his hands around for emphasis not actually earning a response from the others, "just think about it"

"We have enough money you need to stop this!" Katara yelled not even listening to her brother.

"I'll stop this when I wanna stop it not when you tell me!" Toph yelled before stomping away and creating an earth tent.

"Speaking of money I'm off to spend some. See you later" Sokka said standing up and walking back towards town and of course he bought himself a messenger hawk as soon as he got there, "Hawky, welcome to Team Avatar. My name's Sokka and I'm your new owner and as such I should warn you that there's already a lemur in our team so I don't wanna see any fighting" he said to his new bird who squawked I response. It was then Sokka realized the wanted poster on the wall with a drawing of Toph on it. Hawky started squawking again and Sokka acted as if he was talking to him.

"You're right Hawky this is bad"

Back at camp Katara was practicing with Aang and Toph while Zuko watched from the edge of the river and Toph was sitting with Appa counting her money.

"Toph when I went into town I saw something that you might not like" Sokka said pulling out the wanted poster and holding it out if front of her.

"Well it sounds like a sheet of paper but I'm guessing you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper"

"It's a wanted poster. Of you! They named you the Runaway"

"A wanted poster that's so great! The runaway, I love my new nickname is there a picture of me? Does it look good?" she asked and Sokka looked down at the drawing of Toph.

"Well yeah actually it does look pretty good, but you're missing the point maybe Katara was right the scams are drawing too much attention to us"

"Don't be such a worry wart like your sister. Think of it this way now you have plenty of money to help with the invasion"

"Well that is true. I had this idea of making armor for Appa" Sokka said looking over at the sleeping bison.

"Here's a little extra so you can buy a nice map of the Firenation" Toph said handing Sokka some more money, "you know what make it an atlas" she said giving him the rest of what was in the sack she was holding.

"I do like expensive atlases"

"Of course you do and that's why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret" Toph said taking the poster and hiding it in her shirt walking away as the others walked toward Sokka.

"Sokka tell me you didn't buy a bird" Katara said putting a hand on her forehead.

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird, now we can send messages all over the world even to GranGran"

"Wow how does it work?" Aang asked looking at the bird curiously.

Hm…uh…I never actually thought about that. Hawky. GranGran. South Pole." Sokka said to the bird who shook its head in response, "I think he gets it" he said before Momo jumped at Hawky and started chasing his around Sokka's head.

"Hawky make nice. Bad Hawky"

Later that day Katara was making dinner when Sokka and Toph walked back over to them.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you two been off scamming people again?" Katara said standing up from her spot in front of the pot of soup.

"Yes we were" Toph replied bluntly.

"Oh and I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" 

"No. I don't"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really"

"Well then, what's this?" Katara said pulling out Toph's wanted poster.

"I don't know! I mean seriously what's with you people? I'm blind!" Toph yelled pointing to her eyes.

"It's a wanted poster of you, the Runaway. Is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?"

"Where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it the fact is-"

"You went through my stuff! You had no right!"

"Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it"

"That's a lie! You're lying Katara!"

"Fine it's a lie but you've been so out of control lately I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something and you were!" Katara half yelled as Toph snatched the poster back and walking away, "don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh really MOM and what are you gonna do send me to my room?"

"I wish I could"

"Well you can't because you're not my mom and you're not their mom!" Toph said gesturing to Aang, Sokka and Zuko who were just sitting there silent the whole time.

"I never said I was!"

"No but you certainly act like it! You think it's your job to boss everyone around but it's not! You're just a regular kid like the rest of us so stop acting like you can tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!"

"I don't act that way. Sokka do I act motherly?" she asked angrily startling her brother.

"Hey I'm staying out of this one"

"What do you think Aang do I act like a mom?" she asked Aang who was rubbing his eyes.

"Well I-" Aang started but was cut off by an angry Katara.

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!"

"Yes ma'am" Aang said a little timidly sting up straight.

"I can't be around you right now!" Toph yelled before stalking off.

"Well I can't be around you!" Katara yelled back and stomped away. Aang Sokka and Zuko just sat there and watched as their friends walked away. Hawky squawked breaking the silence.

"I know Hawky why can't they just get along?"

Later that day Katara and Toph still weren't talking to each other and were sitting on either sides of camp.

"Hey Aang wanna try out my messenger hawk with me? I have an idea" Sokka asked his friend who eagerly accepted, "I'm gonna send a note to Katara and say it's from Toph saying that she wants to apologize and everyone will be friends again"

"I gotta say Sokka you continue to impress me with your ideas"

"Eh it's a gift" he said as he got out a paper and brush and started to write, "dear Katara, sorry for everything. Your friend Toph" he then rolled up the letter and sent Hawky to give it to Katara. Katara opened the letter and immediately stood up fuming.

"I know this is from you Sokka! Toph can't write! Ugh you're all driving me crazy!" she yelled before stomping away down to the river.

"I can't believe we forgot Toph can't write" Aang said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yup we're idiots"

"I'll second that" Zuko said coming back from where he was practicing his bending earning a glare from Sokka.

"I guess plan b is sending a note to Toph saying it's from Katara" Aang said feeling hopeful.

"Aang I think you guys are gonna run into a similar problem" Zuko said giving the avatar a questioning look.

"Sorry Hawky looks like I'm gonna have to solve this one without you" Sokka said to the bird before walking over to Toph, "come on we need to talk" he said to his blind friend. He led her over to the ledge above the river where unbeknownst to them was where Katara had gone to calm down so she was able to hear them.

"So let me guess you brought me out here to tell me that your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be"

"Nah she's pretty much a pain. She's always gotta be right about everything and she gets all bossy and involved and in your business"

"Yeah I don't know how you can deal with it"

"Actually, in a way I rely on it"

"I don't understand"

"When my mom died that was the hardest time of my life. Our family was a mess but Katara she had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void the was left by our mom"

"I guess I never thought about that"

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I've never told anyone this before. But honestly I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It's like my whole life Katara's been the one looking out for me. She's always been the one that's there and now when I try and remember my mom Katara's is the only face I can picture"

"The truth is, sometimes Katara does act motherly but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind and actually cares about me, you know, the real me that's more than my own mom," she said and below he Katara sunk lower into the water touched and saddened by their words, "don't you ever tell her I said that!" Toph said punching Sokka in the arm.

"Hey my lips are sealed" he said rubbing his arm. Later that night Katara and Toph finally faced each other again.

"Hi Toph um I wanna-"

"Katara stop you don't need to apologize I was the one being stupid these scams are out of control and I'm done with them"

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say I wanna pull a scam with you" Katara said making Aang, Sokka, and Zuko tune into the conversation.

"What? You wanna pull a scam with me?"

"Not just any scam. The ultimate scam" she said and now the boys were freaking out so much to the point that they fell on the floor, "so what do say Toph just me and you one last go, you in?"

"You know I'm in! Now what's this idea of yours?" she asked and Katara led her away from the guys who were still lying on the ground.

"The plan is simple. This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money ten times more that you've made in all your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward then you'll metalbend yourself out of the jail and we're on our way"

**BACK TO WHERE THE STORY STARTED OFF **

"How could you do this to me? You betrayed me!"

"You brought this on yourself I had no choice" Katara said as Toph was taken away.

"You did the right thing by turning in the Runaway" the police chief said coming up to Katara.

"The right thing is its own reward"

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that"

"But I still want the actual reward"

"Of course right this way" he said leading Katara away. Toph was then taken into a jail cell but to her dismay it wasn't a metal cell. It was completely wooden. She started feeling around realizing she was stuck and panicked.

"Hey what kind of cell is this?" Toph asked the guard that brought her in.

"A wooden one" the guard said before walking away leaving Toph by herself. Katara was back with the chief who was supposed to be giving her the reward until the door opened behind Katara.

"That's her," the man said pointing at Katara, "that's the girl you were looking for" Katara turned around to see Sparky Sparky Boom Man standing in the doorway. Back at camp Zuko and Sokka were sitting around watching Aang pace around nervously.

"Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?" Aang asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Zuko said

"We better check it out" Sokka said agreeing with the fire prince and the avatar, "you two behave, Appa's in charge" Sokka said to Hawky and Momo before the three boys left to find their friends. Momo and Hawky were about to start fighting with each other when Appa growled loudly making them stop. After all he was in charge. Back in the prison Katara and Toph sat in the wooden cell together.

"Wait it's a trap" Toph said suddenly.

"Really? No kidding! Is that why we're sitting in a wooden cage right now? Gee how'd you figure out it was a trap?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Not for us Katara we're the bait. He wants Aang" Toph said making Katara's eyes widen.

"Oh I can't believe I was so stupid. See this is exactly why I'm against these scams I knew this would happen!"

"But this was your idea"

"I know…I wanted to show you that I'm not so motherly I wanted to show you that I can have fun too"

"Katara you are fun. If nothing else you're at least fun to argue with"

"I know your relationship with your parents is complicated and I shouldn't have said what I said"

"It's okay. I was really mad when you said that because…well because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it but when I left I probably really hurt them" Toph said tears falling down her cheeks. Katara reached over and hugged her blind friend as she cried.

"Where do you think they might be?" Zuko asked as they walked around the village.

"Where do you think anyone is?" Aang asked back. He was right there was no one in sight it was if everyone had left. Little did they know that on a rooftop was the bounty hunter that had attacked them not too long ago. Sparky Sparky Boom Man watched his prey and prepared to attack from above. Aang heard his heavy breathing and turned around pushing Sokka and Zuko out of the way just as the blast came at them.

"It's Sparky Sparky Boom Man!" Aang said as they hid behind the giant statue of the Ozai that stood in the town square.

"You know I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit" Sokka said putting a hand to his forehead. The bounty hunter jumped down from the roof and continued to attack them with his third eye firebending explosion powers. Back in the jail Toph and Katara were trying to figure out way to escape.

"What are we gonna do?" Katara asked as Toph was pushing on the wall of the cell.

"I don't know I wish we had some earth or water we need bendables"

"What about your meteor bracelet? You could make a saw!"

"I left it back at camp" Toph said before plopping onto the floor, "I was worried they would take it" Katara sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She then looked at her hand and thought of a way to break them out. She stood up and started running confusing Toph in the process.

"Um Katara are you okay?"

"Just fine" she replied as she continued to run in place.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm making my own water" she said and bent the sweat off her body and sliced the wooden cell.

"Katara you're a genius, a sweaty, stinky genius!" Toph said excitedly as Katara continued to slice through the wood. Back in the town square the boys continued to dodge the attacks from Sparky Sparky Boom Man.

"This guy is too good he shoots fire from his brain!" Sokka said as they hid behind an empty cart.

"We should split up he can't chase all three of us at the same time" Zuko said and they all ran in different directions. He spotted Aang running across the rooftops and decided to chase after him. Aang jumped from the rooftop to the giant Ozai statue but crashed into it too hard falling to the ground. Aang thought he was done for but suddenly the bounty hunters head was encased in ice from behind. Katara ran over and helped Aang off the ground before they all ran away.

"Hey I got it, the perfect name for that guy, Combustion Man!" Sokka said to the others as they continued to run.

"Good job Sokka now let's get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!"

"See it fits so well!"

They returned to the mountains on Appa and started to get off of the saddle when Toph asked Katara to help her.

"Will you write some things down for me? I wanna write a letter to my parents"

"I'll be happy to help" she said smiling at her friend. After the letter was written they sent Hawky to deliver it.

"Hey where'd Hawky go?" Sokka asked from across camp.


End file.
